Te amo, aunque te deba compartir
by Verenilla
Summary: Brendan está junto a May...alfin, pero sigue teniendo a un amante en particular.La canción es :"Labios compartidos" de Maná


Hola!...bueno la canción es de maná...labios ...

-si falta alguna letra, es que me acorta algunas palabras T.T...Pero voy a intentar arreglarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Te amo, aunque te deba compartir<br>_

Bueno, creo que ya me conocen ,soy Brendan Birch, un joven pelinegro, muy apuesto, pero nunca tanto como para conquistar a mi "verdadero" amor…May gracias a mis padres ,está obligada a estar conmigo, sólo por economía,sin embargo, yo no le intereso para nada. Un día ella me dijo que sus padres necesitaban que nos vieran juntos, yo le dije que si hacemos lo que ellos desean; ella no dudó en asentir algo apenada, no le tomé importancia, porque yo sabría que la iba hacer feliz.  
>Sin embargo,poco a poco, se fue alejando de mí; me sentí como si fuese una piedra en su caminar ...Un día... descubrí que ella me quería mucho, era obvio que estaba enamorada de mi, aunque no lo demostraba tanto, pues cuando estaba de ganas hablaba conmigo,si estaba enojada…terminaba conmigo y si estaba extremadamente furiosa me ignoraba o simplemente me evitaba por el resto del día .Cuando al fin lo reflexionaba volvía a pedirme perdón y como a ella no puedo decirle que no, la perdonaba olvidando todo mi sufrimiento.A veces pensaba que me tenía como un perro faldero a sus pies,sin embargo, de seguro que sólo eran jugarretas de mi imaginación.<p>

_Amor mío...  
>Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas<br>Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
>Esto es el cielo es mi cielo<br>Amor fugado...  
>Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado<br>Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes  
>Me tienes como un perro a tus pies.<em>

Estas actitudes de May hacía mí, se volvían muy seguidas…tanto que me atrevo a decir que por lo menos una vez por mes me gritaba o me evitaba. No podía abstenerme al derramar lágrimas por ella. No obstante, no podía no perdonarla, era como mi peor pecado. Ella era mi punto débil. Volvía a caer como un iluso. Aunque claro, cada vez que me pedía perdón aprovechaba para robarle un beso, ella me correspondía, porque claramente no tenía más opción.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata...  
>Vuelve a caer en tu piel<br>Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca  
>Vuelvo a caer<br>De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Recuerdo una vez que ella me tiró un cojín, porque estaba furiosa y díficilmente descubrí que había estado llorando.Rápidamente recordé que ella siempre me daba permiso para salir y cada vez que le preguntaba a donde iría, ella me salía con sus típicos pretextos:_ "luego te digo;tengo que irme rápido;no tiene importancia"_.Esos pretextos, desde aquel día me parecieron muy extrañ llegué a pensar que me estaba engañ día le pregunté y me negó todo... le había creído, como de día siguiente... ella volvió a pedirme permiso y yo con un as bajo mi manga le dije que sí. Pronto la seguí y ví a un chico peliverde, creo que se llamaba Drew Larrouse o algo así.La ví acercarsé a él y el susodicho la saludó con un beso en sus labios,de repente, me acordé de la canción _labios compartidos de maná_.Estaba impactado, me había estado engañando todo este tiempo con ese incompetente. Estaba apunto de ir a golpearlo, pero una tristeza me invadió, porque no podía creer que cada vez que ella salía a "comprar" o a "salir con sus amigas", en realidad fuera con él, no lo podía soportar él la besaba sin cesar y para rematar esta terrible situación, ella correspondía sincronizada mente.  
>Los días pasaron , pero yo no era el mismo, ya que, dolor del engaño me comía por dentro sin poder salir de ese agujero no podía compartir sus labios con ese arrogante y presumido.<p>

_Labios compartidos...  
>Labios divididos mi amor<br>Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
>Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días<br>Y el dolor  
>Ya no puedo compartir tus labios<br>Ooh amor ooh amor compartido.  
><em>

Era el peor dolor del mundo, tener algo que se supone que debía ser exclusivamente para uno y tener que compartirlo obligada mente, no era un amor cualquiera, era un amor mutante. Un día ella me vinó a visitar muy alegre como siempre, me digné a preguntarle sobre su tal "amigo" Drew Larrouse, para ver si le podía sacar alguna información sobre su engaño, preferiría que ella me lo confesara... a yo decírselo a sólo me decía que era un amigo más de sus amigos, que no había nada entre él y ella. Siempre cuando quería salir con ella, "mi novia" estaba ocupada, tenía que esperar para que ella llegará de su "salida sincera".Seguramente el esperarla era mi única ración que me tocaba de ella. Como me enfurecía saber que tenía un amigo, mi rival que podía besarle cuando él se le diera la maldita me prohibió volverle hablar sobre Drew y me amenazó con enojarse May no volvía a la hora que me había prometido, bebía sin poder controlarme y si me llamaba le decía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hablarme, me preguntaba porque y yo le cortaba. Masoquista mente me acordaba de eso, sólo porque ella "preocupada" me lo preguntaba. Yo siempre le decía: "las voces lloran en el sol", pero no captaba mi sentía só veía pocas veces, ella debería darse cuenta de eso, pero creo que algo o mejor dicho alguien llamado Drew la volvía más despistada de lo que era sin duda, ha sido lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida, pero no era sincera conmigo, me mentía con todo en lo respecto a sus salidas y a su tal "amiguito".Y si le preguntaba mucho ,valga la redundancia, me decía que debía confiar en ella y blablabla.  
><em><br>Amor mutante...  
>Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre<br>Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
>El pedazo que me toca de ti<br>Relámpagos de alcohol...  
>Las voces solas lloran en el sol<br>Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas sangrada  
>Luego te vas<em>

Yo, por mi parte estaba muy dolido, pero un día creí que al fin me confesaría mi amargo dolor, sin embargo,sólo me dijo que gracias a mi, sus padres estaban saliendo adelante. Yo estaba muy feliz y la abrasé, tenía pensado un día de cam-ping con ella. Se lo mencioné y ella no dudó en aceptar. No obstante un mensaje llegó a su celular y a mi parecer decía que se juntara con alguien, porque salió muy deprisa y me dijo lo mismo de siempre. Me arrepentí tanto de haberla perdonado, pero siempre caía en sus "arrepentidos" ojos azules mirándome.  
><em><br>Otra vez mi boca insensata...  
>Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel<br>Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele  
>Vuelvo a caer<br>De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Y May no paraba con su jueguito, cada vez que me decía que quería salir conmigo al rato cancelaba. Ya no lo aguantaba más. Muy decidido la busqué por todos lados, mis esperanzas se cambio, ellas volvieron cuando la vi en un parque plagado de rosas rojas. Muy hermosa como siempre, pero creo que llegué en un mal momento, porque el mocoso y mi supuesta novia estaban apunto de besarse y lo peor de todo, no era que estuvieran juntos ni que fueran amantes, era que ella se había lanzado a sus brazos, mientras que él la tomaba delicadamente por su delgada cintura. Envidia, eso era lo que Drew Larousse provocaba en mí,es que... ¿por qué rayos ella no me podía amar a mi, si yo soy mejor que él?. Claramente ella no lo veía, pero no porque no podía, sino porque no quería. Estaba completamente cegada. Y no podía abrir los ojos por su estúpido amante. Veía masoquistamente esa escena, yo no podía compartir sus labios con él. ¿Con que derecho él la besaba?...con el derecho de May. Una lágrima derramé al pensar esto. Su engaño hacía mi era como si una lluvia de espinas recorriera mi interior. Esto debía acabar, no soportaría más compartir los labios de May con él. Prefería que me mataran o que me secuestraran. En días de tormenta, anhelaba tanto que me partiera un rayo o retroceder el tiempo para evitar que este dolor se agrandara más.

_Labios compartidos...  
>Labios divididos mi amor<br>Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
>Que comparto el engaño<br>y comparto mis días y el dolor  
>Ya no puedo compartir tus labios<em>

Que me parta un rayo...  
>Que me entierre el olvido mi amor<br>Pero no puedo más  
>Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos<br>Labios compartidos.

Al otro día de ese incidente en el parque, estaba en la puerta de su casa, anhelando ver a May. Pero nadie me abrió. Corrí rápidamente hacía la puerta trasera que posee su casa y para mi sorpresa estaba abierta, entré a su casa y me tropecé con una especie de álbum fotográfico. Era un álbum de May, muchas fotos bonitas había de ella. Me senté en un sillón con tapiz magenta y hojié delicadamente sus fotos. Desde ese momento comprendí que la amaba con toda mi alma y creo que era algo más que eso. En el álbum aparecían fotos de ella y Drew juntos abrazándose o besándose. Mis sentimientos no cambiaban, la amaría hasta el día de mi muerte, ya no me interesaba si la tendría que compartir por el resto de mi vida con ese incompetente. La amaba mucho, sus labios tenían mi control, cada vez que sentía sus labios sobre mi mejilla o sobre mis labios la amaba más claro, gracias al estúpido Larrouse, ya no me correspondía en los labios, pero aún así,me conformaba con uno en la mejilla.

_Fin_


End file.
